United Trade Federation
The United Trade Federation, otherwise known as UTF, is a trade alliance. Its main goal is to prosper through the art of trading. Unlike many alliances, we will not be specialized in military, however if we are attacked, we will take actions accordingly even if it means going to war. We will be open to any trade offers or tech deal offers. If you are trying to find a trade circle, just come to us, and we will set you up. We will be able to provide temp trade if needed, or tech deals. We are the United Trade Federation! Got trade? History Upon setting foot on Planet Bob, Exar224 and Satsukage, had the idea of creating an alliance that would excel any other current alliances. At first the idea of a military alliance was discussed. As plans were discussed to create an alliance, Scourge joined the Cybernation Community. Scourge and Exar224, after a long period of discussion, decided that what Planet Bob needed was a trade alliance. Thus, the United Trade Federation, otherwise known as UTF, was born. Karma War During the Karma War, the United Trade Federation decided to keep out of the conflict. The Protectorate with the United Purple Nations stated that UTF was not obliged to help out their protectors. The High Council decided to stay out of the war for 2 reasons. The first of which was that we promised to keep our members safe and out of conflict and the second being that the United Trade Federation was a new disorganized alliance with no military preparation whatsoever. Although we did not enter the war, we decided to help out our fellow Protectors by sending them rebuilding aid after their war was terminated with White Peace. Propaganda File:City with flag.jpg|The UTF Flag stands high. File:Flagbackground.jpg|For UTF! File:Trade.jpg|Uncle Sam says: Trade File:Techraidsafe.jpg|Who says a trade alliance can't protect you? Charter Council Chairman – Exar224 Executive Councilor – Scourge Councilor – Satsukage Preamble The United Trade Federation was created to better stabilize the trade economy of CyberNations throughout all color spheres. We work to promote peace across planet Bob and want only to become a center of fair trades and conflict resolutions. Article 1. Government 1.1 High Council The three founders of the UTF, Exar224(Trade), Scourge(Military), and Satsukage(Finance), comprise the High Council. These positions cannot be changed; they are final and will remain that way for the entire existence of the alliance. There will be no permanent successors. The High Council makes all major decisions, such going to war and participating in treaties. In addition, the High Council has the power to take control of any Tribunal case, or change the punishment given to a member. No discussion about important UTF matters can take place without all three of the High Council members being present. Exar224 will be also referred to as the Commander in Chief outside of his council position, Scourge will be known as the Supreme Commander of all UTF armed forces, Satsukage will be called Financial Affair Councilor. The Chief of Staff will be assisting the High Council in keeping track of the efficiency of all government officials. The Councilors all have different roles and varying powers but are all equal when it comes to decision making all councilors are addressed in any issue. Chairman Exar224 as speaker makes the final decision in cases of a political stalemate. Chairman Exar224-''' Head and speaker of the High Council. Highest Political and Military Leader. 'Executive Councilor Scourge-' Next in line for Chairman. 2nd Highest Military Leader. 'Councilor Satsukage-' Councilor. Chief forum leader and financial director. '''1.3 Tribunal The Tribunal consists of one Chief of Justice and four other judges. The fellow members of UTF elect the members of the Tribunal every two months; the High Council does not participate in these elections. Anyone running for a position on the Tribunal must be a Merchant or a Merchant Lord. The purpose of the Tribunal is to punish rule breakers and traitors in the alliance. The Tribunal can pass any law that does not affect the UTF charter as long as a majority votes to pass it. The Tribunals job is to also monitor UTF in matters that may not be seen by the High Council. The Tribunal is the voice of the alliance and holds great weight in High Council decisions. 1.4 I.C.U. (Internal Control Units) The I.C.U. is the right hand of the High Council. They maintain order in the forums, and report any rule breakers so that they may be given a proper trial. The I.C.U. is chosen by the High Council and Tribunal, and those who wish to become I.C.U. must fill out an application to be reviewed by the High Council. The I.C.U. serves as the military might of UTF as well as internal protection. 1.5 Merchant Lords The position of Merchant Lord is something that can be awarded to a member by the Council or Tribunal. Merchant Lords will play a major roll in taking charge of inter alliance trades. Merchant lord will also be able to run UTF programs like nation building and finances. 1.6 Merchants The title of Merchant is given to any broker who does twenty tech deals and has been in the alliance for at least two months. The Merchant’s only duty is to make deals with members of the UTF, or individuals in other alliances specified by the trading corp. This will help prepare people to take on the role of Merchant lord. 1.7 New Members Incoming members of UTF will be broken up into two different classes, the Cadets and the Brokers. The Cadets are for members who would like to concentrate a little more on military while only do minor trades. The Brokers’ job is to be the middlemen in trades conducted by the Merchants and Merchant Lords. This is very crucial to keeping trade flowing quickly. If a member with a strong nation is accepted into UTF then that member will be considered a Broker and given the option to purchase the title of Merchant Lord as a Broker by aiding in one of UTF development programs. 1.8 Corps The Corps are departments lead by any member who has proven capable to run a department. The Corps are Recruitment, Trade, Tech, Communication, Internal Affairs, Diplomatic, Inter alliance communication. Each Corp is lead by and Chief of the Corp and the department heads. Their jobs are to lead their own department and to keep the alliance informed and give them direction. Each Corp Reports to the Chief of staff who intern will bring anything to the attention of the High Council. *Recruitment Corp- Recruit new members *Trade- Set up Trade circles inside and outside the alliance, Donations *Tech- But and Sell tech on request inside and outside the alliance. *Communications- Keep UTF informed on current CN events. *Internal Affairs- Makes sure the alliance runs smoothly and make sure rules are followed. Also makes recommendations on changes that need to be made. *Diplomatic- In charge of alliance embassy. *Financial- In charge of UTF banks loans and aid. *Foreign Affairs- Makes sure all outside alliance request are sent to Executive councilor Scourge. Article 2. Trade 2.1 Posting Trades For reference purposes, all completed trades of any kind are to be posted in the Completed Trades forum. This is necessary in the case of a claim that something went wrong with the trade, such as the wrong amount of money having been sent, or nothing being sent at all. Then the high council can look through the records and see what went wrong so that they may fix it. Article 3. Military 3.1 Neutrality The UTF will always be neutral in times of war, which means the UTF may be trading with both sides in any conflict. However, if members of the UTF are attacked, the High Council will decide if action should be taken against the aggressor. The rights and ideals of the alliance are important; therefore if the high council deems it prudent, the offending nation or alliance may be declared an enemy of the UTF. If a nation that belongs to the UTF attacks another nation out of aggression without direct orders from one of the High Council members then that nation will immediately be expelled from the alliance without a trial, and may be deemed an enemy of the UTF. Though we are neutral in any case of an allied alliance being attacked full military and financial aid may be granted on request of the allied alliance. 3.2 Security Council The Security Council are the defenders of UTF, a handful of extremely experienced fighters who are veterans from one or more of the great wars. These fighters take orders from The Council alone reporting to their commanding officer Scourge. They will be the first ones called upon in times of war, and will lend their military expertise to the Private Military Companies, I.C.U. and others. In addition, they will inform the allies of the UTF of a given military situation and make recommendations on what to do. In order to become a member of the Security Council, applicants must fill out an application on the forums, the application will be reviewed by Scourge, and if the applicant is accepted, the applicant will receive a private message from Scourge confirming the acceptance. The Security Council is formed by The Security Director and Consultants, this does not mean that you must be that rank to join those are the ranks given to its members. 3.3 Private Military Companies Once a member of UTF has become a Merchant lord, said member is given the right to start a Private Military Company if they have given $15,000,000 or more in alliance aid. The Merchant Lord will become the Company Commander and is responsible for accepting and denying all applicants. Any full member may apply to join a PMC but it is up to the commander and his staff to accept an applicant. it is not the responsibility of the High Council to run the PMC's. PMC's are a non active military unit that will not be called to serve unless needed. In times of war and crises the Private Military Companies will be transfered over to dircet control under the Security Council and High Council into a full military unit and expected to follow orders from the Commander in Chief, Supreme Commander, and the Commanding General of UTF. During the event that all Companies must be brought together, the General will command them. Article 4. Membership 4.1 Becoming a Member Prospective members of UTF must have a clean record, and cannot already be involved in a war. Once an application exam is completed, Satsukage will review it. All passed tests will be posted on the Application forum. Once a membership application is complete and the test has been passed, aid money in the form of $3 million will be sent to the newly accepted nation. Any member of the UTF is entitled to all of the financial aid, protection and guidance that are given to the higher members. Any nation found tech raiding while their application is pending will immediately be removed from the application list, and may not reapply. 4.2 Leaving The United Trade Federation Any member may leave during times of peace so long as that member does not have any debt toward another member of the alliance. Leaving UTF during a time of declared war is considered desertion, that member is permitted to leave but may not reapply afterward. Joining an enemy alliance during a time of declared war is an act of treason, and will be dealt with accordingly. 4.3 Code of Conduct This is the code that all members of the UTF must abide by, there are no exceptions. Primarily, every member needs to treat his or her fellow members with complete respect. Anyone making a trade is expected to be as polite and cooperative as possible to those that they are trading with. Obey the orders given by superiors; they are not suggestions but commands. A nation’s orders are its top priority. No member should ever reveal information about the alliance to other nations; there is a good reason why a separate members-only forum exists. All Merchant Lords are expected to be examples for the Merchants and Brokers on how to behave. Members of the Tribunal must keep in mind that the decisions they make affect their own nation, and the nations of every other member in the UTF. Article 5. Rules of United Trade Federation 5.1 Nuclear Policy UTF does not encourage the use of nuclear weapons against other nations or alliances. Any nation that launches nuclear weapons at another nation without direct orders to do so will be immediately put on trial for treson against the alliance. If a nation in the UTF is attacked by a nuclear weapon, then aid will be immediately sent to that nation while the High Council decides on what action to take. The High Council may, at its discretion, declare nuclear war upon a nation or alliance that is considered an appropriate threat. 5.2 Tech Raiding Policy The UTF does not suggest the practice of tech raiding as it is a trade alliance. If a nation belonging to the UTF participates in a tech raid, then the consequences of that raid are that nation’s responsibilities. No aid of any kind will be given to a nation that gets into trouble after a tech raid. In addition, any member of this alliance that decides to tech raid is not allowed to tech raid a nation that is less than a week old, or a member of an alliance with more than five people. The practice of extortion on another player is also not allowed. If a tech raided nation joins the alliance at any time, that nation is not guaranteed immediate protection or aid. Article 6. Amendments to the Charter 6.1 Amending Process Amendments to the Charter can be made by the High Council whenever all three Council members agree upon it. The Tribunal can vote on changes that will be reviewed by the High Council. The High Council must approve the edit before the Charter is changed. Copying the charter and posting it with the poster's own personal changes is considered treason and will be dealt with accordingly